In conventional practice, there are known packaging apparatuses in which a belt-shaped film is formed into a cylindrical shape while being transferred downward, the bottom end of this cylindrical film is sealed, articles are dropped into the cylindrical film, and the top end of the cylindrical film is then sealed, thereby forming a packaged bag.
In such a packaging apparatus, when articles are dropped via a chute into the cylindrical film which has been sealed at the bottom end, the articles sometimes become clogged in the chute depending on the size of the articles, their shape, their weight, and the diameter of the chute. In view of this, there has been proposed a packaging apparatus comprising a pressing member for forcing articles clogged in the chute to fall into the bag, as shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 11-49104, for example. The article-pressing member in this packaging apparatus protrudes into the chute by shaking and causes articles clogged within the chute to fall into the packaged bag.